chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Jones
This article concerns something outside official Chuck production processes Graham “Gray” Jones is a reality/lifestyle TV editor and produced writer located in Toronto, Canada. He has an honors Screenwriting BFA from York Universit y, where he graduated with distinction in 1994, and is a voting member of the Academy of Canadian Cinema & Television. He is the producer and host of "Chuck vs. the Podcast ,” a podcast devoted to NBC’s Chuck, which is co-hosted by Melissa “Mel” Lowery, and Elizabeth “Liz” Henderson, who also run the popular fan sites ChuckTV.net , yvonnestrahovski.net , True-Blood.net , and nicegirlstv.com . Gray has a very interesting history: high school class president; released an album in 1990 and toured Canada with his rock band; was a Christian minister for 6 years; won awards internationally for short film producing; released a software program that was featured in Macworld Magazine; and has worked in TV for the last 9 years. Gray is proud to put family and spiritual values first, and strives always to produce material that will help people in some way. He also supports shows and movies that are family-friendly. In 2009, his “Watch, Buy, Share” idea was the beginning of the renewal campaign for the 3rd season of NBC’s Chuck, that would snowball into a huge fan effort, leading to a successful renewal. His “Send a message that we need family shows” iReport on CNN led to him being chosen as a fan spokesperson, to appear on CNN with Chuck stars Zachary Levi and Joshua Gomez. He was also recently featured in a 2 page article in the Toronto Star newspaper, for his work in helping to save Chuck. In 2010, Gray started the “Chuck: Declassified” fan campaign to renew Chuck, which was expanded to include the news-worthy flash mobs. The campaign was a success, ushering in a fourth season for Chuck. In August, 2010, Gray launched a new “TV Writer Podcast ” in partnership with Script Magazine, which features the first-of-its-kind TV Writer Twitter Database. Each week features an interview with a different TV writer or showrunner. LINKS: * You can follow Gray on twitter * Visit his IMDB profile * Visit his blog, Shades of Gray * Read the Toronto Star 2-page feature on Gray from Jan. 10, 2010 * See his "Save Chuck - send a message that we need family shows" iReport * Watch his "CNN Live" appearance with Chuck stars Zachary Levi and Joshua Gomez Chuck vs. the Podcast Beginning in January 2008, "Chuck vs. the Podcast " has had over 75 Chuck cast and crew interviews, including one instalment that featured 16 guests in one webisode ("It's Rally Time"). By the end of season 3 of Chuck, all of the writers, all of the regular cast, the composer, wardrobe designer, and many guest stars had been interviewed... Outside of the Chuck cast & crew, a Warner Bros tour guide, prominent TV critics Mo Ryan and Jace Lacob, a TV ratings expert, and others have also been interviewed. "Chuck vs. the Podcast" was voted the #1 TV-themed podcast in Podcast Alley's TV & Film category continuously since Dec. 2008, and it is usually in top 50 overall. (Links: Podcast alley voting page and TV & Film category). Category:Actors